Cap 222, continuacion alernativa
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: One-Shot. Una idea de la continuación del cap 222 (excluyendo las últimas 3 paginas). Pequeña historia de a dónde se dirige Kyoko al huir del Darumaya.


_**N/A: **Esto es tan solo una idea que se me ocurrió al leer el 222 (:O Taaaan geeniaaal!) Tengan en cuenta que las ultimas 3 paginas (creo, es donde sale Sho) las elimine xD Disfruten~_

* * *

Tan solo huyó a su habitación. Después de eso, realmente quería estar sola.

Cerró la puerta al entrar y se quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco. Desafortunadamente, no se quedó así. La memoria de algo que vio hace poco segundos, minutos si acaso, la atormentaría. La estaba atormentando. Su madre… -bueno, su madre biológica, a eso no se le podía llamar madre…- diciendo en televisión nacional '…Ciertamente, yo no tengo hijos' Sintió una pequeña incomodidad en su ojo. Una lagrima… Pero se rehusaba a llorar, no en ese instante ni en ese lugar y definitivamente no sin Corn. Torpemente, vació los contenidos de su bolso en el piso y tomó el diminuto monedero donde se encontraba la piedra. Y luego corrió.

* * *

"Ren, cálmate. Conducir en este estado no te hará ningún bien"

_"Yashiro. Mogami-san desapareció. Y ya es pasada la 1:30 a.m. ¿Qué esperabas?" _

"Si, si, lo sé. Yo también estoy preocupado pero eso no ayudará en nada"

_"Como sea, ¿ya llegaste?"_

"¿Huh? No, apenas estoy en el ascensor de tu edificio"

_"Bien, lamento molestarte con esto"_

"No te preocupes, solo es recoger unas cosas"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en menos de cuatro pasos Yashiro se congeló.

"…Ren…"

_"¿Si?"_

"…La encontré…"

Levemente pudo escuchar el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar repentinamente.

"¡¿Ren?!"

_"¿Dónde?"_

"¿Qué?"

_"¡Mogami-san! ¿Dónde está?"_

"Pues… aquí…"

_"… ¿Mi apartamento?... _

_Estoy en camino"_

Guardando el celular en su bolsillo se apresuró a acercarse hacia Kyoko.

"¿Kyoko-chan?" Levantando la cabeza de sus rodillas lo miró a los ojos. Yashiro contuvo su respiración. Lucia tan… _vacía. _Sus ojos no tenían la chispa de siempre, su expresión era… no, ni siquiera tenía expresión alguna. Pero aun así, producía en lo más profundo de su ser un dolor simplemente insoportable. "Kyoko-chan…" Lentamente, se sentó en el piso frente a ella y le susurró, como temiendo que el ruido fuera a espantarla. "¿Qué haces aquí?" _Genio_ se dijo a sí mismo. "Entremos por ahora"

La hizo sentarse en el sofá, le puso una manta encima y le sirvió un té caliente. "Ren está de camino, llegará pronto" Kyoko tan solo observaba su bebida. "Sabes, ese chico estaba buscándote como loco. Y no solo él, el Presidente también estaba ayudando. Jamás se nos ocurrió que estarías aquí" Kyoko levantó su mirada y Yashiro comprendió sus pensamientos "Es porque estábamos preocupados por ti"

* * *

No sabía porque, pero quería creer desesperadamente sus palabras. "¿Cómo supieron que había…-"

"¿Desaparecido?" Yashiro suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Estábamos en la casa del Presidente mmm… hablando… Ren llamó a tu celular un par de veces pero no lograba ponerse en contacto contigo. Al cabo de un rato contestó una señora..." _Oh, _pensó Kyoko_, Okami-san. _La verdad en ese momento solo quería huir así que nunca notó que lo dejo atrás. En realidad, ni siquiera pensó en ese tipo de cosas…

"No estoy seguro de qué o cómo pasó realmente, pero parece que le contó a Ren que habías salido corriendo hace unos pocos minutos. Por supuesto, después de escucharlo de parte de Ren nos pusimos a buscarte inmediatamente. Bueno, yo lo iba a hacer después de recoger unas cosas dónde Ren pero en su lugar, te encontré. Afortunadamente"

"Ah…" Eso explicaba porque no encontró a Tsuruga-san…

* * *

Después de salir de casa, sus piernas se movieron por su cuenta y antes de que su cerebro reaccionará hacia dónde se dirigía, ya se encontraba ahí. Pensó en dirigirse a un parque o simplemente seguir corriendo, para eso tenía a Corn, estaría bien con solo él. Y en el instante en que pensó en la piedra, también pensó en Tsuruga-san. Sabía que no tenía una excusa válida ni razonable pero también sabía que en ese momento no le importaba. Así que entró. Obviamente nadie le abrió la puerta y solo pudo caer ahí mismo.

Y así fue como Yashiro la encontró.

"Lamento causar tantos problemas…" Yashiro sonrió. De verdad que no cambiaba…

"Kyoko-chan. No es ningún problema. Tú eres importante para nosotros." Kyoko de verdad quería creer desesperadamente sus palabras. No. No quería. Necesitaba. "Para mí, para el Presidente y para Ren" 'El tipo te ama' pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta… no era la ocasión adecuada… aunque solo un poco estaría bien… "Tú eres muy importante para él" Así que lo haría. Ya sea solo por ese momento, pero creería las palabras que Yashiro-san le estaba diciendo.

El celular de Yashiro sonó y este se disculpó y se dirigió a la cocina para contestar la llamada.

_"Yashiro-kun, por favor dime que tuviste suerte"_

"Presidente…" _Ups… olvidé avisarle "_…la encontré"

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Dónde estaba?"_

"Me disculpo, estaba hablando con Ren cuando sucedió y luego traté de alguna manera ayudarla…"

_"No importa, ¿cómo esta ella?"_

"Bueno… al principio muy mal. Sin embargo creo que se ha calmado un poco-"

De repente la puerta principal se abrió.

Ren entró y se sentó frente a Kyoko, y sin necesidad de palabras, la consolaba por completo.

Acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Kyoko, quien, en respuesta, dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas y de un pronto a otro, ya estaba en los brazos de Ren.

Yashiro observaba –completamente sonrojado– desde la cocina y no supo decir quien abrazo a quien primero, aunque estaba seguro que fueron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_"¿Yashiro-kun? ¿Está todo bien?"_

"Pues, no estoy muy seguro…"

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Es que no sé cómo salir sin arruinar el momento…"

* * *

_**N/A:** Para aquellos que leen mis otros fics: Lo siento! No estoy muerta! Ya hablaré en los caps de las respectivas historias pero solo quería que supieran que no las he olvidado!_

_Puueees, como dije, leí el 222 y mmm no se... No me molesta que sea Sho, (quiero decir, yo vengo creyendo desde hace caps que es gracias a Saena que esos dos se arreglan... aunq no se si pasará en los siguiente caps la vdd... Pero mi Ren TT_TT yo quiero verlo mas! Sufrí muchos en los caps que no apareció! Gaaah, necesito el otro cap!) Sin embargo no pude evitar pensar que sería lindo que sea Ren quien la consuele.. ya saben, lo hizo como Corn siempre así que debería hacerlo ahora también :3_

_Bueno, la verdad no se donde es que se encontraba Ren al momento de ver su celular en el manga (x cierto, se dieron__ cuenta que su celular ahora es uno moderno xD)... pero me pareció que en el fondo estaba el bar donde estaba tomando con Lory... y teniendo en cuenta que era "Sebastian" quien los estaba atendiendo supongo que era su casa... Y teniendo en cuenta como se acordó de chibi-Kyoko llorando por la bruja, ehm, digo, Saena (aunq son sinónimos) y x su expresion, me parece posible que haga algo._

_Ok, Kyoko se acordó de Ren al ver a Corn hace un tiempo (cuando beso la piedra, específicamente, aunque no recuerdo porque es que ella la tenia cuando se acordó) así que digamos que aquí también es posible que pase._

_Es obvio que Okami-san va a preocuparse por Kyoko, así que imaginando que haya contestado su celular (xq Ren estaba llamando como loco) y q Ren le haya preguntando si de casualidad__ Kyoko vio ese programa supongamos que confió en él lo suficiente como para contarle que si y que había salido corriendo._

_Ahora si, a seguir estudiando..._

_Lamento cualquier error ortográfico, estoy medio dormida (y así planeo estudiar?!) _

_Gracias~ _


End file.
